


莫忘初衷

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: Aggramar閉上眼睛，卻無法擺脫摯愛的導師那雙已然瘋狂的眼。





	莫忘初衷

　　「你該不會還相信那些愚蠢的傢伙所說的話？」

　　Aggramar凝視著眼前與記憶中完全不同的樣子，連靈魂都浸潤著魔能的墮落泰坦，跳動的綠色使他彷彿整個人都在燃燒。

　　他們曾經結伴而行，睿智的泰坦前輩教授他許多，從戰鬥技巧到狩獵經驗，Sargeras是萬神殿中的翹楚，當之無愧的第一。

　　而Aggramar也從Sargeras身上見識到何謂永不放棄、不曾退縮的強大。

　　Aggramar視Sargeras為精神導師，仰慕他的強大與自信。

　　或許還有更多。

　　但過去已在流逝的時光中消磨殆盡，破裂的劃痕仍雋刻在靈魂之上，隱隱作痛。

　　泰坦原不應在意時間，造物凌駕一切，在無窮無盡的面前，一切都是那樣微不足道。可是此刻Aggramar突然有些懷念－－或許是沉睡了太久的時間，一開始被派往Sargeras身邊時的回憶突然竄了出來，叫囂著過往他們並肩而行的時候，是多麼的合作無間。

　　「導師。」他已經許久沒有這樣稱呼Sargeras，當年他跟著Sargeras學習，但Sargeras一直都沒有正式的承認導師之名，比起師徒，他們更像是摯友。但當Aggramar偶而以此稱呼Sargeras時，他也並沒有否認過。

　　Sargeras沒有回應，只是沉默地看著他，Argus是如此的沉寂，沒有閃爍的星辰，也沒有任何光輝的生命氣息，只有令Aggramar感到不適的惡魔能量和遊蕩的醜陋生物。

　　「您還沒放棄嗎？」

　　「我沒錯！」Sargeras低聲咆哮：「這是拯救世界唯一的方法！」情緒發散，四周迴盪墮落泰坦的憤怒，使整個Argus的惡魔都感受到無窮盡的怒火，負面的情緒使他們更加躁動。

　　「你也看到了！Aggramar！你也親眼見到了！」

　　聲音從齒縫間迸出，Aggramar從中聽見了墮落泰坦沒有出口的質問－－為什麼背叛我！

　　「是的，但……」您不應該這樣－－

　　Aggramar發現自己無法發出下一個音節，咽喉彷彿被掐住般難受，Sargeras手中迴繞著魔能，不同於生命氣息的翠綠，幽幽的綠光散發著邪惡與毀滅，如蛇一般纏繞上軀體，透進皮膚，滲入靈魂之中。

　　年輕的泰坦只聽見自己的魂魄發出了淒厲的哀鳴，以殘魂復活的生命仍是虛弱，他只能看著魔能逐漸流遍全身，燃燒著靈魂，改造著原本屬於造物的軀體。

　　Aggramar閉上眼，抵抗著疼痛，所以他沒見到墮落泰坦一閃而逝的情緒。

　　若這就是你想要的，那便如您所願吧！


End file.
